Professor Malfoy
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, un an après les plus grands chamboulements de sa vie, Draco Malfoy réalise qu'un bel avenir s'offre à lui. Reprend des éléments de Cursed Child. Post-Poudlard, période Next Gen.


**Note d'Introduction :** Bonjour les gens ! Que je vous explique un petit peu la naissance de cet OS. Le 5 Juin dernier, après ma fraîche réinscription sur le forum HPF, j'ai voulu écrire un OS anniversaire sur Draco Malfoy. Le challenge était pour moi d'avoir une idée, de l'écrire, la relire plusieurs fois et la poster en une seule journée. A la base, cette histoire ne devait pas atterrir ici mais comme elle n'a pas reçu de lecteurs et que je sais que certains qui me suivent ici aimeraient la lire, je la supprime de leur site et la propose ici en version 2 (ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien supprimé, juste opéré une nouvelle relecture pour anéantir les dernières maladresses ou coquilles). Bonne Lecture donc !

* * *

 **PROFESSOR MALFOY**

 _5 Juin 2018_

Draco leva un œil sur les élèves rassemblés dans la classe, face à lui. La plupart étaient penchés sur leur paillasse, s'agitant autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Certains observaient leur potion avec intérêt, notant son aspect ou son comportement sur un parchemin. D'autres encore fronçaient les sourcils en consultant leur manuel, contrariés par la couleur ou l'épaisseur du liquide concocté. Il repéra dans les rangs du fond, Karl Jenkins, qui jetait des ingrédients indésirables dans la marmite de son voisin quand celui-ci ne regardait pas. L'homme d'âge mur se leva, fit le tour de la salle, et vint se planter devant la table de l'élève dissipé.

« Monsieur Jenkins... Peut être pourriez-vous nous renseigner sur l'usage d'épiderme de Puffskein dans l'Élixir de Peau de Pêche ?

-Euh... Oui M'sieur... Professeur... C'est à dire qu'on a jamais vu de Puffskein avec des boutons. » Il y eut de petits murmures amusés et même un éclat de rire provenant d'une fillette à couettes brunes. L'homme blond tourna son regard vers elle.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Mademoiselle Chapman, votre réponse est aussi cocasse que navrante. Enfin, j'imagine qu'après une vingtaine de centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet, vous serez plus instruit sur la question. »

L'élève se mordit les lèvres et le silence gagna les étudiants qui l'entouraient, puisle reste de la promotion. Draco accorda un regard à Polly Chapman qui lui jetait de fréquents regards anxieux, et s'approcha du chaudron de cette dernière pour en fixer le contenu. Il inclina légèrement la tête, et repartit s'asseoir et corriger ses copies. Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur son étudiante, elle semblait un peu calmée et tournait précautionneusement le breuvage écumant. Le jeune professeur après tout il enseignait depuis moins d'un an se perdit dans les annotations des parchemins, un devoir qu'il avait donné quelques jours plus tôt aux élèves de Sixième Année. Il avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que le fils Longbottom ne semblait pas avoir hérité de la maladresse de son père. Ce dernier était par ailleurs l'un des collègues de Draco, et probablement celui avec lequel Draco avait le plus à travailler. Longbottom, qui exploitait les serres du château en fin connaisseur, lui fournissait la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires aux potions de premier cycle. C'était sans compter les contacts de l'ancien Gryffondor avec des chercheurs de l'Université de Castelobruxo, qui fournissaient le reste des produits qu'ils utilisaient.

* * *

/DMAG/SM/DMAG/SM/

* * *

Le désormais Lord Malfoy s'était vu offrir ce poste au cours du printemps 2017, alors que Horace Slughorn, toujours à Poudlard à ce moment là, avait décidé de prendre sa retraite pour de bon. Plusieurs noms avaient été proposés à la Directrice McGonagall mais l'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard avait apparemment vantées les qualités de Draco, pour le plus grand étonnement de ce dernier. Du temps de sa scolarité, il n'avait jamais été des favoris de l'excentrique Slug, et son comportement avait été loin d'être exemplaire. Il n'avait alors que son patronyme pour le défendre et cela était loin d'être une référence pour l'ancien professeur.

Il était vrai, qu'après la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme avait entrepris d'intégrer une école de potionnerie à l'étranger. Non sans mal, en raison des suspicions reposant sur sa personne, et des maigres revenus qui étaient les siens depuis la réquisition d'une partie des biens familiaux, il avait obtenu son diplôme avec d'excellentes appréciations. C'était d'ailleurs vers la fin de ses études, que Draco avait commencé à fréquenter Astoria, qui suivait le cursus de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans la même ville que lui. Ces quelques années passées en France avaient été un agréable prélude à une romance bien tragique. Draco avait commencé à brasser des potions pour une petite industrie familiale d'Armorique pendant qu'Astoria finissait ses études en Lozère. Puis, son diplôme en poche, la jeune fille l'avait rejoint et après avoir vécu deux ans dans un petit appartement en Bretagne, ils avaient regagné leur pays d'origine. A leur retour, ils s'étaient mariés et moins d'un an après naissait Scorpius. Ils avaient vécu heureux en écoutant le moins possible les murmures médisants des autres sorciers sur leur compte. Ils réussirent à tout supporter jusqu'à ce que la santé d'Astoria, déjà fragile, ne se dégrade de plus en plus. Puis, en mai 2016, elle avait succombé, laissant Scorpius orphelin et Draco veuf.

Contre tout attente, il avait répondu à l'offre de McGonagall quelques jours seulement après la mort de sa femme. A l'idée de laisser Scorpius retourner à Poudlard si peu de temps après la perte de sa mère, et ne s'imaginant pas lui-même errer dans leur foyer sans la réconfortante présence d'Astoria, Draco s'était résigné. Il avait ressorti ses livres d'école, s'était penché avec plus de sérieux sur les articles de Potions Magazine, s'était remémoré Snape, Slughorn, mais aussi des professeurs dont il avait appréciées les méthodes, et avait commencé à préparer des cours pour ses futurs élèves. Il avait vaguement imaginé que certains parents se plaindraient de sa nomination à un tel poste, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il fut confronté aux classes des plus âgés.

Les élèves assez vieux pour avoir connu le contexte immédiat d'après-guerre et écouté les récits de leurs aînés, l'avaient testé à plusieurs reprises. Mais la plupart s'étaient lassés en constatant qu'il ne perdait pas son sang-froid et qu'il traitait tous ses collègues et ses étudiants de la même manière. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'écrire des dizaines de lettres de démission le soir, qu'il n'avait jamais données le matin. Certaines, il les conservait dans un tiroir, dans ses appartements au château, d'autres, avaient été brûlées. Il fallait qu'il en relise quelques unes dans ses moments de doute, pour se souvenir qu'il avait franchi les différents obstacles qui s'étaient présentés à lui. Ses collègues également avaient été peu accueillants dans leur ensemble. Ses anciens professeurs, avec qui il n'avait pas toujours été tendre, l'avaient considéré de haut, et avaient traqué ses moindres faiblesses, et les plus jeunes, d'anciens camarades, n'avaient pas su comment le traiter. Il s'était montré poli, travailleur et respectueux et c'était sans doute ce qui lui apporta ses premiers appuis. Longbottom, tout gryffondor qu'il était, avait été aimable et curieux à son égard. Il avait engagé, le premier, des conversations avec lui, évoqué leurs enfants, leurs matières, leurs loisirs et Draco l'avait trouvé fin d'esprit derrière son air candide et sa naïveté. C'était de plus, un professeur très populaire, et le serpentard s'était surpris à apprendre de lui dans l'exercice de son métier et aussi dans son rôle de père.

Scorpius avait été terriblement embarrassé de croiser son père dans les couloirs, les premiers mois. Il cessait alors toute discussion avec ses amis, ou plutôt, son seul ami, Albus Potter. Il fuyait le regard de son père, répondait sèchement aux plaisanteries du petit brun tacheté, et se dépêchait de changer d'endroit pour disparaître du champ de vision paternel. Pris au dépourvu par ce Scorpius qui agissait d'une manière qui lui était inconnue, Draco n'avait d'abord pas évoqué le sujet avec lui. Ce fut encore une fois Neville qui fut source accidentelle de conseils en la matière. Les enfants de Neville, il en avait quatre, étaient tous à Poudlard et il avait dû construire une relation différente avec chacun d'eux, appréhender leurs quatre manières distinctes de gérer la présence de leur père dans leur école. Draco avait passé beaucoup de temps à les observer et avait décidé de se composer une double identité : celle de Draco, père de Scorpius, et celle de Professor Malfoy, maître des potions qui se moquait des activités de l'élève Malfoy.

Bon gré mal gré, ses rapports avec Scorpius s'étaient petit à petit apaisés. Ils n'échangeaient que peu quand l'élève et le professeur se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre, et le fait que Scorpius soit un élève moyen en Potions facilitait cette neutralité. En dehors des cours, Scorpius lui rendait visite une à deux fois par semaine sans compter leur dîner du samedi midi dans ses appartements. La distance qu'ils maintenaient leur permettait de mieux s'apprivoiser. Draco pensait souvent à Astoria et il imaginait que son fils également, mais le temps n'avait pas encore refermé assez leurs plaies pour qu'ils osent parler d'elle. Le père avait insisté pour que le fils envoie des lettres fréquentes à ses grands-parents maternels et à sa tante Daphné pour que sa maigre parenté avec les Greengrass ne disparaisse jamais. Si Scorpius avait été réticent tout d'abord, il avait trouvé en Daphné une confidente affectueuse qui le réconfortait un peu de la même manière qu'Astoria le faisait et son humeur se fit moins changeante suite à ces échanges hebdomadaires.

* * *

/DMAG/SM/DMAG/SM/

* * *

Une sonnerie cristalline s'éleva dans l'air, et immédiatement, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs fournitures dans leurs cartables.

« Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous laisserai pas arriver en retard en Sortilèges ou en Métamorphose, mais n'oubliez pas d'apporter sur mon bureau votre flacon de potion, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » Il avait parlé sans lever la tête de ses copies, et n'entendit que le cliquetis de petits tubes et bouteilles qu'on déposait hâtivement sur le petit pupitre en contrebas de l'estrade professorale. Cette une petite symphonie discordante qui ravissait toujours son oreille lui fit songer qu'il aurait été amusant de pouvoir déterminer la réussite d'une potion à ce simple carillon. Lorsque le dernier élève eut quitté le cachot en courant, Draco se leva et jeta un sort sur chaque table pour qu'elles soient soit propres et rangées pour le cours suivant. Le deuxième groupe d'élèves de seconde année entra timidement lorsqu'il les y invita. Après les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle, il recevait maintenant les Poufsouffle et les Serpentards.

Comme à leur habitude, il vit son fils et Albus Potter s'installer au fond, parlant à voix basse. Il faudrait qu'il propose à son fils d'inviter le petit Potter pendant les vacances d'été. Si l'idée de supporter le père quelques secondes seulement, lui hérissait encore l'échine, le cadet du balafré et de la belette-fille était non seulement un serpentard, mais un garçon discret. De plus, il avait été le seul à ne pas repousser son fils à son entrée à l'école et pour cela, le père inquiet qu'il était, lui était reconnaissant. Parmi les Poufsouffle, il y avait Pomona Longbottom, l'une des filles de Neville, qui si elle portait le prénom de l'éminent Professeur de Botanique, alors retraitée, était un petit génie des Potions, tout comme Franz, l'aîné. Draco aimait grandement corriger leurs copies et depuis quelques temps, il s'était même autorisé quelques piques amicales à l'endroit de leur paternel qui riait fort de cet héritage qu'il attribuait à sa femme, Hannah. Le blond avait même pu rencontrer celle-ci lorsque le couple Longbottom les avait invités à manger, lui et Scorpius, à l'aube des vacances de Noël.

Il abandonna son ouvrage initial en inscrivant au tableau le thème de la leçon du jour, passa une heure à leur énoncer diverses informations sur les potions curatives de premier secours. Puis, il rédigea la recette de l'Élixir de Peau de Pêche, qu'eux aussi devraient réaliser dans un second temps. Il avait trouvé très amusant de leur proposer de concocter le breuvage de soin de l'acné, potion qui avait toujours le mérite de les intéresser un tant soit peu et qui proposait l'avantage d'être abordable dès la Seconde Année. Une fois les élèves lancés dans les travaux pratiques, il en profita pour boucler son tas de copies. Il asséna rageusement un Troll à Roxane Weasley sur sa dissertation sur la législation des ingrédients importés, se posant de sérieuses questions sur les contrats passés entre son père et les fournisseurs du magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Sa vision du commerce de George Weasley fut cependant nuancé par l'excellente argumentation de son fils Fred en faveur des partenariats économiques sorciers avec l'Amérique Latine. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il en touche deux mots à Neville, cela pourrait servir les intérêts de l'École.

L'heure de cours s'acheva, comme les précédentes, avec le concert des petits contenants de verre sur le bois du pupitre et chacun quitta les lieux avec grand bruit. Le professeur se plaignit sèchement de ce flegmatisme adolescent. Il rangea le tas de contrôles dans sa sacoche en cuir noir et passa par la salle des professeurs avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il eut un sourire satisfait en entrant dans l'espace dédié aux enseignants, un haut lieu de spéculations chez les élèves. Neville lui avait même raconté une fois qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé le contenu de cette antre légendaire à sa femme et ses enfants. Le plus grand mythe de Poudlard, c'était ce salon privé de l'encadrement scolaire.

Vaste espace voûté de vitraux multicolores, il s'agissait d'un immense cercle aux murs tapissés de boiseries sculptées contre lesquels prenaient place des fauteuils confortables de toutes formes, grandeurs et conforts. Il y avait des tables rondes également dispersées aux quatre coins de la salle pour que les professeurs puissent travailler seuls ou en groupes. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les trouées dans les boiseries, qui permettaient l'insertion de longues rangées d'étagères soutenant des manuels scolaires et autres ouvrages. Le centre de cette demi-sphère énorme était occupé par un comptoir lui aussi circulaire derrière lequel des elfes de maisons proposaient des boissons ou des collations à toute heure de la journée. Draco trouvait l'endroit bruyant bien que confortable et s'y précipitait dès qu'il avait une heure de libre pour y travailler, installé dans un fauteuil moelleux ou attablé avec ses livres ouverts tout autour de lui. Neville le rejoignait souvent, de même que Gemma Farley, professeur d'Astronomie ayant repris le poste de l'austère Sinistra. C'était d'ailleurs une ancienne élève de Serpentard plus âgée que Draco. Elle avait épousée Parvati Patil dix ans plus tôt et sans son exemple, Draco n'aurait pas été convaincu aussi aisément des rapprochements possibles entre Serpents et Lions.

Gemma l'attendait justement, après avoir posé son propre sac et ses livres sur l'une des tables et Draco l'imita avant qu'ils ne quittent ensemble le fameux repaire, en direction de la Grande Salle. Depuis le départ de Slughorn, Gemma était la récente Directrice de Serpentard et elle prenait son rôle avec sérieux, fermeté mais sans manquer de bienveillance. Le maître des potions en avait entendu beaucoup de bien par son fils qui semblait davantage apprécier la jeune femme que le vieux Slug. Le ciel de la grande salle était encombré de nuages d'un gris sombre et des gouttes de pluie tombaient à tout va, disparaissant quelques mètres avant de toucher la tête du personnel et des élèves attablés. Draco, qui passait le plus clair de sa vie dans les cachots, ne connaissait de la couleur du ciel que les enchantements de ce plafond. Lorsqu'il sortait, c'était pour se rendre dans les serres, où le climat était systématiquement modifié pour convenir aux plantes que cultivait, ou plutôt, élevait, Neville. Ce dernier se précipita à ce moment là jusqu'à la table des professeurs, les bottes pleines de boue, les cheveux mouillés, et les mains terreuses. Après un regard autoritaire de McGonagall dans sa direction, le brun murmura un sort qui lava la peau de ses menottes pour les rendre aussi blanches que celles d'un nouveau né. Il put prendre place entre son confrère de Potions et celui de Vol, Ginny Potter.

Le Malfoy avait grincé des dents à l'arrivée de cette intruse dans leur équipe professorale, en cours d'année, pour remplacer Mme Bibine dont la santé avait connu des complications sévères. Ils se parlaient le moins possible et la consolation du blond était que la Belette de Potter n'abandonnerait pas sa carrière journalistique pour enseigner l'année suivante à Poudlard. On murmurait déjà que McGonagall essayait de recruter Oliver Wood, joueur professionnel de niveau régional qui ne perçait toujours pas dans le milieu, ce qui amusait grandement l'ancien adversaire du capitaine des lions. Il songea qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué lui-même au Quidditch. Les potions étaient son quotidien depuis presque vingt ans désormais et un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il proposerait à Scorpius une partie un de ces quatre. Ils pourraient au moins s'entraîner pendant les vacances à se jeter le souaffle. son fils, était plus petit mais plus trapu de constitution et serait plutôt Poursuiveur qu'Attrapeur.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré le serpentard, le rempart que représentait Neville entre lui et la Weaslette, céda avant la fin du repas. En effet, le professeur de Botanique n'était venu manger qu'un morceau rapide avant de retourner finir de faire le tour de ses cultures avant les cours de l'après-midi. Manque de chance, Draco tout comme Madame Harry Potter, n'avaient cours qu'à partir de quinze heures, et la rouquine lui adressa un sourire en engageant la conversation alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux en direction de la salle des professeurs.

« Scorpius me semble très doué sur un balai. Il a de qui tenir. » Comme elle venait de tenter de le complimenter, Draco décida de faire un petit effort pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Albus Severus n'a apparemment pas hérité ses aptitudes en Potions de toi ou du talent de Potter. » Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en évidence des allures de vilain petit canard du cadet des Potter. Mais sa mère ne s'en offensa pas :

« Il est cérébral. Il a dû hériter de mon frère Percy, mais il est bien plus sympathique, du moins je l'espère. Un deuxième Percy dans la famille, quelle barbe ! » Draco fut surpris qu'elle critique même à demi mots, l'un de ses frères devant lui. La règle existant entre les Malfoy et les Weasley était tacite mais évidente : faire front uni contre l'adversaire.

Draco répondit poliment :

« J'ai pourtant entendu dire que ton frère était un excellent membre du Ministère. Il paraît que Granger veut lui confier le Département des Transports Magiques.

-Oh ces deux là s'entendent mieux que ce que ce que je pensais. Bien que moins psychorigide que lui, Hermione apprécie sa rigueur et son travail. C'est ce qui eu raison de son mariage avec Ron ceci dit... » Elle avait fini sa phrase d'un ton plus bas, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La belette et Granger ne sont plus ensemble ? » Ginny sourit au surnom utilisé.

« C'est tout récent. Ron était très heureux en tant que père au foyer mais depuis que Hugo est à l'école, il ne sait plus quoi faire de ses journées. Il aide George au magasin mais ce n'est pas sa vocation. En toute franchise, il n'a plus l'âge de se reconvertir auror et je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il est de toute manière trop en colère contre Hermione ces temps ci, pour se préoccuper de son avenir. » Draco sentit l'agacement pointer, sous la curiosité. Il n'était même pas ami avec la Weaslette. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de tout ça ?

« Excuse moi Weasley, mais je dois encore préparer un devoir pour les Quatrième Année et tu as sûrement du... matériel à ranger. » La rousse le fixa quelques secondes. Puis, d'un ton froid, elle reprit :

« J'essayais d'être aimable et peut être même de faire connaissance en discutant avec toi. Même si tu n'es pas le genre d'ami que je souhaite avoir, ton fils et mon fils sont inséparables. Le caractère de Scorpius, ses bonnes manières, et sa gentillesse m'ont poussée à croire que toi et Astoria étiez de bons parents.

-Ne parle pas d'Astoria. » siffla Draco dangereusement.

« Je ne la connaissais pas. Mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien d'elle par Al. Il a même montré de l'admiration à ton égard. Je me fie à mon fils, comme j'espère, tu te fies au tien. Je pense donc, et ce, même si tu restes profondément désagréable et hautain, que tu es un bon père. Je pensais que ça serait bien que nous ayons des relations un minimum cordiales, pour favoriser la forte amitié entre Scorpius et Al. » Draco resta muet et se concentra sur une image mentale de son fils pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ginny Weasley était toujours là, et lui tendait une main amicale. Incertain, Draco grogna en lui serrant la main :

« Je ferai un effort Weaslette... » Elle eut une moue amusée et souligna :

« Je suis une Potter maintenant. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa au milieu du couloir.

* * *

/DMAG/SM/DMAG/SM/

* * *

Cette journée n'en finissait pas. Après avoir fait cours aux Cinquième et aux Septième Année, dont les derniers étaient préoccupés par leurs ASPICS approchants, Draco s'était autorisé une pause en se rendant dans les serres. Neville avait normalement un trou dans son emploi du temps et c'était sans doute l'occasion pour eux deux de déterminer le contenu de la prochaine commande qu'ils passeraient à l'Université de Castelobruxo dont les immenses serres fournissaient les écoles du monde entier. Il se hâta de sortir du château et déplora de ne pas avoir pris sa cape en constatant de l'averse qui le cueillit au milieu de son trajet. Il pressa le pas, galopant presque jusqu'à la serre la plus proche. Il n'y trouva pas son collègue, bien entendu, et dut fouiller de bâtiment en bâtiment jusqu'à le trouver au milieu d'un parterre de mandragores de bonne taille. Il se munit vivement d'un cache-oreilles de protection. En l'apercevant, Neville éclata de rire et lui fit signe d'enlever sa protection.

« Eh bien Draco ! Elles sont inoffensives à cette période de l'année, elles sont trop occupées à séduire pour se reproduire et n'ont que faire de notre présence. »

Il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au petit bureau qu'il s'était aménagé entre deux serres et ils parcoururent ensemble un gros catalogue, en relevant les références qu'ils notèrent sur un morceau de parchemin usé.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'écorce de séquoia millénaire ?

-J'ai pris un peu de retard sur le programme, j'en aurai assez pour les quelques potions qu'il nous reste à aborder avec les Septième. Ça devrait aller.

-Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas profiter de la fin du budget de cette année pour se permettre d'anticiper pour Septembre ?

-Seulement des produits peu périssables. J'ai dû jeter trois armoires entières d'ingrédients inutilisables que Slughorn m'a légué.

-Il n'a jamais été très enclin à jeter les ingrédients coûteux... » grimaça le botaniste.

« Dans ce cas, il aurait dû les utiliser au dernier moment. Certaines potions concoctées avec des produits en fin de maturité sont redoutables. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait un peu perdu la boule sur la fin... » Longbottom ne put qu'approuver et se frappa subitement le front.

« J'allais oublier ! Tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« En pleine semaine, comme ça ? Il y a cours demain...

-Promis, je ne dirai rien à ton fils. » ajouta Neville avec malice. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas sorti depuis longtemps. » Depuis la mort d'Astoria aurait été plus juste. Neville sembla subitement embarrassé.

« Oh mais tu avais peut être déjà prévu quelque chose avec Scorpius ou ta mère... » Draco était maintenant bien troublé par cette étrange attitude.

« Non... Non, ce n'est pas un jour particulier. J'ai vu Scorpius hier et je pense que je le verrai encore demain. Quant à ma mère... Depuis qu'elle travaille, elle est très peu disponible.

-Ah bon ? » s'étonna Neville, comme déçu. Il marmonna par la suite qu'il enverrait un mot à Gemma pour qu'elle se joigne à eux en fin de soirée. Draco ne pipa mot et ils rédigèrent ensemble le bon de commande nécessaire à leur affaire. Cependant, Neville ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur leur escapade du soir.

« Excuse moi si c'est indiscret Draco... Peut être que tu ne souhaites pas l'aborder mais... Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Draco se figea et tenta de se souvenir la date qu'il avait inscrite magiquement en haut à gauche du tableau ce matin là. D'une voix sûre, il dit :

« Nous sommes le 5 Juin. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Oui. C'est mon anniversaire. » Il songea qu'il avait reçu quelques lettres au petit-déjeuner, qu'il avait glissées dans sa poche sans les ouvrir, ne comptant en prendre connaissance que le soir venu. Puis, après une brusque inspiration, il affirma :

« Mais je n'ai rien de prévu. Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard. » Neville lui sourit et peu de temps après, Draco regagna sa salle de classe pour préparer la dernière leçon du jour, un cours théorique d'une heure seulement avec les Première Année.

Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un groupe composé de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il ne put que noter le manque d'hostilité caractéristique à son époque de ce rassemblement forcé. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours des rivalités dues au Quidditch essentiellement, et quelques a priori sur les serpentards mangemorts. Mais depuis deux ans maintenant, qu'Albus Potter avait été réparti dans la maison de Salazar, ces frivolités s'étaient estompés. Décidément, les Potter faisaient réellement la pluie et le beau temps dans la société sorcière anglaise... Il y avait d'ailleurs le fils de l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie dans ce cours, Hugo Weasley, élève tout petit, aux joues de hamster, aux cheveux châtains, à la bouille constellée de tâches de rousseur, et aux mimiques assez semblables à celles que pouvaient arborer son père plusieurs décennies plus tôt. Draco aurait secrètement aimé le torturer mais ses bonnes résolutions en tant que professeur modèle l'en empêchaient. De plus, si l'aînée, Rose Weasley, était agressive et provocante à son égard, le cadet était attentif et studieux, bien qu'élève en difficulté. Il obtenait la moyenne avec peine partout sans parvenir à la dépasser. Il y avait aussi, chez les Serpents, Alix Longbottom, la dernière fille de Neville, qui bien que très mauvaise en Potions, avait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie du maître des Potions par sa ressemblance avec son paternel.

Draco s'était amusé, au début, que Neville ait pondu des héritiers dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Mais après plusieurs discussions, il avait reçu les aveux à demi-mot de son camarade sur le fait que sa répartition à Gryffondor avait été un long débat avec le Choixpeau, et qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien être à Poufsouffle. C'était apparemment aussi le cas de Hannah, qui aurait pu être à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle. Que leurs enfants soient prédisposés à n'être d'aucune maison ou de toutes à la fois n'était donc pas étonnant. La leçon se passa dans le silence et ne fut perturbée que par les mines crissant sur le vieux papier. Si le Professeur Malfoy ne pétrifiait pas ses élèves de terreur comme l'avait fait feu le Professeur Snape, il distillait dans son ton assez d'avertissement pour les maintenir inquiets. Il avait remarqué que quelques actes de bienveillance isolés dans un enseignement strict, pouvaient lui octroyer une autorité naturelle très satisfaisante. Comme les Première Année étaient plus impressionnables, c'étaient ses deux classes les plus attentives. Par ailleurs, il proposait des cours de soutien à tous ses étudiants intéressés le samedi matin, afin de permettre à chacun d'avancer à son rythme. Depuis le début de la nouvelle année, cette initiative avait été reprise par Neville et Gemma, et promettait d'être suivie par tous les professeurs l'année à venir. Ils avaient en effet déjà constaté dans les trois matières de bons progrès de la part des élèves qui suivaient ce programme.

Il fut enfin dix-neuf heures et les élèves se ruèrent hors de la sombre salle de classe pour aller manger. Comme eux, le professeur de Potions mangerait au deuxième service de vingt heures, et consacra alors une petite demi-heure à la lecture des lettres reçues le matin même. La première, comme il s'en doutait, était signée de la main de sa mère. Elle lui relatait, comme les années précédentes, un souvenir de son enfance qui l'avait particulièrement émue et le couvrait de mille attentions inquiètes. La deuxième lettre, provenait du Professeur Slughorn, ce qui l'étonna, et contenait majoritairement des conseils et des encouragements vis à vis de sa nouvelle fonction au château. Il y avait également un colis de la part de Hannah Longbottom contenant une excellente bouteille de fin d'elfe auquel s'ajoutait une petite note le priant de remettre une lettre jointe à Neville qui l'avait oubliée en retournant à Poudlard en début de semaine. Draco eut un sourire en coin face à cette étourderie. Scorpius aussi lui avait envoyée une lettre. Comme ils seraient tous deux à l'école cette année, il avait sans doute estimé qu'ils ne pourraient passer cette soirée ensemble et il avait eu raison. Il l'informait qu'il était fier de l'avoir pour père et qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau en main propre le week-end suivant.

Il dut toutefois faire face à un courrier contrariant. Daphné lui avait écrit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendus et celle-ci tout comme ses parents, lui reprochaient toujours son mariage avec Astoria, qui d'après eux, avait conduit à la mort de cette dernière. Chaque allusion à la famille de sa défunte épouse était une double peine à son cœur. Il parcourut malgré tout les quelques lignes impersonnelles qu'elle lui adressait :

 _Très Cher Beau-Frère,_

 _Ou plutôt, Ex Beau-Frère,_

 _Si tu reçois cette missive, sache que c'est contre ma propre volonté que je l'envoie. J'ai fait une promesse à ma sœur que je suis forcée d'honorer aujourd'hui en te transmettant une lettre d'elle, qui j'espère, te rappellera avec quelle cruauté tu nous l'as arrachée._

 _Que cette nouvelle année t'apporte des cheveux blancs._

La gorge sèche, Draco fixa la fine enveloppe cachetée accompagnant le mot de Daphné. Il n'y avait pas son nom dessus, ni aucun indice extérieur trahissant l'identité de son auteur. Il en brisa le sceau sans blason, les mains tremblantes, et l'ouvrit lentement, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il reconnut, une boule dans la gorge, les lettres italiques si caractéristiques de l'écriture d'Astoria, et les petits paragraphes courts, mais serrés, qu'elle aimait rédiger.

 _Draco,_

 _J'espère que tu ne liras cette lettre que dans longtemps. J'espère que mon souvenir ne sera plus douloureux, mais comme ces photographies moldues jaunies qu'on aime regarder de temps à autres avec une douce chaleur dans la poitrine._

 _Je sais que tu auras su aimer Scorpius pour deux et que grâce à toi, à Daphné et à mes parents, il me connaît aussi bien que si je l'avais vu grandir. Même si elle t'es encore hostile, j'espère que ma sœur lui montrera avec plaisir les photos de notre enfance. Elles devraient lui plaire._

 _Si Daphné te donne cette lettre trop tôt, pardonne lui sa cruauté de t'exposer à nouveau au deuil. Elle n'a jamais, comme tu le sais, su agir la tête froide. C'est certainement sa douleur qui la poussera à t'accuser de ma disparition._

 _On m'a dit que je n'aurais pas d'enfants, et nous avons eu Scorpius. Je ne devais pas vivre au-delà de mes vingt ans, et tu m'as fait souffler douze bougies de plus. On me promettait une mort dans la folie et les souffrances, et je vous ai eu, à mon chevet, aimants et unis pour l'amour de moi._

 _Quoique mes parents disent, quoique tout le monde pense, le jour de ta naissance a marqué le Temps d'un bonheur inattendu. Tu n'es ni un Malfoy, ni un serpentard, ni un sorcier à mes yeux. Tu es Draco et j'espère que tu t'en souviendra._

 _En m'épousant, tu as prouvé à tes parents que tu étais leur égal, n'agissant selon aucune étiquette. Je veux qu'en me survivant, tu t'émancipes une nouvelle fois, du rôle que tu t'étais choisi, et dans lequel, je te connais, tu serais tenté de t'enfermer. Je t'ai trouvé sur le chemin de la reconstruction et j'aimerais te laisser sur celui de l'accomplissement._

 _J'ai su, même si tu as tout fait pour me le cacher, que tu as refusé d'enseigner à Poudlard. S'il te plaît, si ce n'est pas trop tard, penses-y à nouveau. J'aimerais savoir que tu n'es pas seul après mon départ et que tu as des projets, des ambitions, que tu changes encore et que tu te métamorphoses toujours._

 _Je te laisse décider si Scorpius est prêt pour lire ce courrier ou non. A quelque moment de vos vies que vous êtes. Je vous transmets tout l'amour qu'il me reste à vous communiquer._

 _Astoria._

Le professeur releva la tête et renifla un grand coup. Il essuya d'une main incertaine ses jours trempées et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place. Il inspira avec difficulté, plusieurs fois. Doucement, il sentit ce qu'Astoria avait voulu dire en parlant des images moldues. Il y avait un grand silence dans sa tête. Il plia la lettre, la glissa dans son vieux manuel de Potions qu'il gardait toujours dans sa sacoche, même s'il ne lui servait que très peu. Il passa par les sanitaires les plus proches et s'essuya le visage, prenant quelques gorgées d'eau. Dans le reflet du miroir, il aperçut un halo blanc, qui flottait au-dessus d'une des cabines dont la porte était ouverte. Il sourit au fantôme et celui-ci disparut dans les canalisations. Puis, observant son reflet, il fronça les sourcils. Il arborait une queue de cheval depuis sa sortie de Poudlard qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'ombre de Lucius. Il se redressa, et d'un accio, appela la petite paire de ciseaux qu'il gardait dans les tiroirs de son bureau, pour sectionner correctement les crins et les cheveux de créatures en tous genres. Il lui fallut un seul geste lent pour couper une grande quantité de ses mèches blafardes. Puis, à l'aide d'un rouleau de papier transformé en miroir sur pied, il manœuvra pendant une demi-heure pour rectifier sa coupe à son goût.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs élèves amusés avancèrent des sourires ou des éclats de voix en le montrant du doigt. Son fils lui-même sembla interpellé par ce changement capillaire radical. A la table des Professeurs, la vieille McGonagall arborait un demi-sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler un très vieux sorcier disparu. Gemma Farley semblait en proie à un trouble conséquent. Il devait lui rappeler l'insupportable garçon qu'en tant que préfète, elle avait dû réprimander à plusieurs reprises. Ginny Potter et Neville Longbottom le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe entre eux, un peu inquiets. Chacun se concentra ensuite sur un autre événement (en l'occurrence, Elie McLaggen qui venait de recevoir une beuglante de la part d'une Lavande furax) et le blond commença à manger.

Après avoir écouté la discussion entre ses homologues de Botanique et Astronomie, il se tourna vers la mère d'Albus et prit un air engageant.

« Tu sais Potter, si tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ce soir, j'aurais un projet de partenariat scolaire à te proposer. » Ginny peina à avaler sa bouchée de boulgour au curry et hocha vivement la tête.

« Tu me vois extrêmement curieuse quant à cette affaire. » Neville de son côté, manqua de s'étouffer avec une arête de poisson mais intervint :

« Draco nous parlera de tout ça autour d'un bon whisky pur feu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement Longbottom ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui invite. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, les jeunes professeurs se frottèrent les mains en anticipant joyeusement la nuit qui les attendait.

* * *

/DMAG/SM/DMAG/SM/

* * *

 _5 Juin 2017_

« Professeur McGonagall... » s'étonna Draco Malfoy en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait les cheveux défaits et le teint très pâle, davantage qu'en temps normal. Il avait des cernes sombres sous ses yeux clairs et ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. La vieille sorcière, d'une voix aimable le salua.

« Bonjour Draco. Croyez bien que je suis très gênée de me présenter sans prévenir à votre domicile.

-Il est arrivé un problème avec Scorpius ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement l'aristocrate.

« Non, non, rassurez vous, votre fils se porte bien... Enfin, du moins... Au vu des circonstances. Je tiens par la même, à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances mon jeune ami. » Le regard de son interlocuteur se durcit brutalement et il se redressa, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à claquer cette dernière à son nez.

« Que voulez vous ?

-Je suis bien navrée de vous embêter à nouveau avec l'administration de l'école mais le professeur Slughorn se montre très irresponsable à l'heure qu'il est...

-Je me moque des caprices du professeur Slughorn. » Minerva pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas très attentive à ses pitreries la plupart du temps, veuillez me croire Draco. Mais sur le sujet de son successeur, il est extrêmement pointilleux. »

Draco allait s'énerver quand elle avança :

« Je reconnais que ma venue est déplacée et que je manque cruellement de respect, et de compassion, vis-à-vis des jours que vous vivez. Mais je doute que vous considériez les études de votre fils par dessus la jambe. » La mâchoire de l'ancien serpentard se crispa, son nez se retroussa.

« C'est à dire ?

-D'après Horace, il n'y a pas, en Angleterre, de diplômé d'école de Potions capable d'enseigner correctement à Poudlard, hormis vous.

-Je ne suis pas professeur. J'ai des diplômes dans le domaine mais je suis avant tout chercheur. Et dans ma situation, que vous évoquez constamment, je suis un chercheur infructueux.

-Les ressources de Poudlard vous permettraient de continuer vos travaux, ce serait même un atout pour l'école si vous consentiez à...

-Je vous ai déjà répondu non il y a deux mois.

-Il y a deux mois, la situation était différente, si vous me le permettez... » Draco la scruta avec minutie.

« Vous faites effectivement preuve de bien peu de compassion Madame. » Cette fois-ci, le battant se referma violemment.

Minerva soupira et jeta un œil alentours. En quelques instants, un chat tigré avait pris sa place, de petites binocles rondes sur le sommet de son nez. L'animal quitta le Chemin de Traverse à toute vitesse, et regagna une chambre du Chaudron Baveur où la digne sorcière put reprendre son apparence normale. Là, elle activa le réseau de cheminette et passa sa tête dans les flammes indolores. Elle distingua l'intérieur d'un opulent salon saturé de meubles et objets en tous genres.

« Horace ! » Appela-t-elle en apercevant un vieux gros monsieur qui n'avait presque plus de cheveux mais arborait une énorme moustache de morse. Il s'approcha du feu et grimaça à son air renfrogné :

« Il ne veut pas me succéder, n'est-ce pas ? Je le craignais ! Mais le pauvre garçon n'a pas toute sa tête Minerva. La petite Astoria... Vous ne l'avez pas connu comme je l'ai connue. Elle était si douce, si gentille, et intelligente avec ceci. Elle n'était pas si jolie et pas bien solide, et pourtant, elle a fait vaciller ce brave garçon. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle était plus forte que lui et c' était elle la béquille de leurs deux infirmités.

-Horace. Je conviens de la tristesse de tout ceci mais vous comprenez que je dois trouver un nouveau maître des Potions opérationnel dès Septembre. J'ai bien étudié les dossiers et Mademoiselle Delacour, qui est diplômée depuis plusieurs années, conviendrait tout à fait. Je ne vous parlerai pas des partenariats qu'elle pourrait nous obtenir auprès de Beauxbâtons. » Slughorn fit le geste de chasser un moustique particulièrement contrariant et continua :

« Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures désormais... Il va se décider. Il est très colérique et parfois trop impulsif et capricieux. Mais c'est un garçon qui réfléchit après avoir parlé. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il signera votre contrat dès demain. Non ! Mieux, je vous parie un croc de basilic qu'il vous recontactera dès ce soir ! »

Minerva s'exaspéra d'un tel pari, arguant que de toute manière elle n'aurait que faire d'un croc de basilic et que dans le cas où le vieux sorcier gagnerait son pari, elle ne saurait comment lui en procurer un. Finalement, elle le laissa en lui soutenant qu'elle contacterait Gabrielle Delacour le lendemain soir au plus tard et qu'elle avait fini de donner sa chance à Draco Malfoy. A peine avait-elle fini de se chamailler avec son confrère, qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle alla ouvrir à Tom l'aubergiste qui lui apportait son plateau repas. Elle le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant et s'installa au petit bureau de l'austère chambre pour dîner. Elle ne regagnerait le château que le lendemain soir, ayant plusieurs affaires à régler pour l'école avec diverses personnalités sorcières. Il y avait les documents du nouveau programme scolaire à récupérer au Ministère, un rendez-vous avec le chef du Bureau des Aurors pour la validation annuelle des systèmes de sécurité de l'école. Elle devait en plus de ces impératifs communiquer la liste des fournitures aux différents commerçants concernés. Si Dumbledore avait l'habitude de tout régler par courrier, Minerva préférait maintenir un dialogue direct et une confrontation efficace avec chaque intervenant de l'école qui était sous sa responsabilité.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, Winky apparut dans la chambre. Minerva lui adressa un regard inquiet. Depuis sa nomination au poste de Directrice, l'animagus avait décidé de redonner confiance en Winky en lui attribuant la sous-traitante administrative de l'école. Depuis, la vieille domestique des Crouch avait abandonné la bouteille et retrouvait la dignité qu'elle avait perdue depuis la perte de son ancien maître. Le revers de ces beaux progrès était malheureusement son souhait de voir la maison de sa nouvelle maîtresse s'agrandir de nombreux descendants à servir. Minerva avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que ses espoirs n'étaient pas fondés mais qu'une longue et glorieuse carrière de domestique l'attendait au service des Directeurs d'école, elle n'en démordait pas pour autant.

« Il y a eu un incident au château Winky ?

-Non madame, maîtresse... Mais Winky a dû faire patienter un grand monsieur très élégant dans le bureau des Directeurs pour informer Madame de son insistance à vouloir vous parler.

-Un monsieur élégant, dis-tu ? T'a-t-il donné son nom ?

-Oui madame. C'est un parent d'élève Madame. C'est Monsieur Malfoy. » Minerva fut sincèrement surprise et croisa les bras. Elle soupira en se désespérant de trouver un croc de basilic fonctionnel pour Horace.

« Eh bien Winky, j'ai bien peur que nous devions l'appeler Professor Malfoy d'ici peu. »

* * *

DMAG/SM/DMAG/SM

* * *

 **Note de Fin :**

 _Concernant les OC :_ vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai tenté dans la mesure du possible de reprendre des noms du cycle original. Mais, pour les personnages sur lesquels on a peu d'informations (enfants de Neville par exemple ou de Cormac et Lavande), je me suis permis quelques fantaisies.

 _Sur mon demi-respect de Cursed Child :_ J'ai repris, une grande partie du contexte de la pièce de théâtre comme vous l'aurez remarqué mais en changeant quelques données importantes (Ron et Hermione sont ici divorcés, comme JKR l'avait annoncé plusieurs années avant la pièce, Draco est prof à Poudlard). Ceci pour rendre, plus nuancé ou intéressant à mes yeux, certains aspects (je ne vois pas l'intérêt par exemple de faire de Draco un Lucius-Bis, d'où l'explication de la non queue de cheval).

 _Pour le pathos :_ Désolée de cette lettre d'Astoria un peu coulante. Mais c'était nécessaire à l'histoire je pense.

 _Attention :_ pour ceux que ça intéresserait, il existe plusieurs OS écrits ou en préparation qui se déroulent dans le même background que celui-ci. Ceux qui sont en lien avec des projets ou concours se déroulant sur la communauté, sont-seront disponibles sur le site Harry Potter Fanfiction (où je porte le même pseudonyme, vous me trouverez facilement), les autres seront postés ici. J'en profite pour rappeler que je ne publierai pas en doublon (c'est à dire que les fanfictions postées ici sont inédites et celles sur HPF également donc n'hésitez pas à naviguer entre les deux sites si vous êtes curieux d'avoir une vision complète de mes histoires).


End file.
